Not Only The Young Are Naive
by m-is-for-MollyMansfieldMealing
Summary: Just something to get those rusty writing cogs in that brain of mine whirring again! Friendship one-shot.


**Sparked by a prompt post on tumblr which I can't seem to find now!**

 **This is the first bit of fic I've written in literally months (a-levels are slowly killing me off) so I'm very rusty, but I hope you like it anyway :) Reviews are welcomed! -Sophie x**

* * *

"I'm so glad you convinced me to come with me to this _wonderful_ wedding reception." Hanssen raised an eyebrow as he surveyed the room, before looking down to his companion who had just finished downing her latest vodka and tonic.

"Mmmm, why I couldn't come alone remains a mystery. Alice always wanted me to get married. She probably thought I'd bring some young hottie with me. How droll." Serena muttered, adjusting her old black dress which was becoming increasingly tighter as each drink went down her neck. She leant backwards against the bar and sighed. Her feet were beginning to ache; strapless heels had never been a friend of hers, and so far she had felt no effects from the copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed whatsoever.

"Young people are so naïve these days." The tall CEO observed. "It's like the whole Williams case all over again, that was a dreadful palaver."

At the mention of the surname Serena groaned.

"Oh god. Who would postpone an operation for someone they've never even met?! It's ridiculous!"

"I know, though I feel for the young soul, she couldn't see it coming for the life of her."

"I'm not surprised with all the make-up she had on her face. She must have been wearing 10 coats of mascara at least when she was admitted! I bet she's keeping Boots in business."

"Now now Serena, the poor girl may have had some confidence issues…"

Despite his correctness, Serena noticed a small smirk flash across his lips before being replaced with a glass of cold whiskey.

...

As the evening wore on, the guests became drunker and the party really got into swing. At around half past 9 two men carried a small box and a microphone onto the stage at the far end of the marquee, and the crowd cheered loudly.

"What in god's name is that?" The clinical lead tried to peer through the other guests, swaying slightly where she stood. Hanssen sighed.

"Ms Campbell, what is this party lacking at the moment?"

She blinked, and with her last shots of sober brain power, answered his question.

"Well there's usually drunk adults- check, understaffed bar-" She looked at the long que snaking out around the seated areas, "check, children running about, a dancefloor nobody uses before 10pm and…." Her eyes lit up as the alcohol took over.

"Karaoke."

She raised an eyebrow at the tall Swedish man stood next to her, and immediately his face drained.

"No." He said firmly.

"Oh lighten up you pernickety old beanpole. One song!"

"No, Serena."

"Just one!" Her eyes, now slightly out of focus, stared at him behind fluttering eyelashes with a look that still contained traces of her steely glare she so loved to use. Before he could decline her again however, a piercing screech reverberated throughout the room and the voice of the bride, Alice filled everyone's ears.

"Helloooooooooo everyone! Hope you're all having a great time!" The crowd cheered and she beamed, searching the crowd for a certain set of eyes.

"I've decided I'm going to choose the first couple to kick off the karaoke-ing tonight, and because I've not managed to talk to her yet-" at this point the spotlight fell on the two medics and Alice grinned.

"-I choose Serena and her boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?!" Hanssen spluttered, eyes wide and mortified at the mistake. Serena however, was in peals of laughter beside him.

"Come on Henrik!"

She yanked at his arm with such a force that he was forced to follow behind her as they made their way to the stage. The CEO stood back whilst the two women drunkenly embraced, internally cursing himself for not ordering more whiskey.

"So you two are gonna sing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee! Have fun!" Alice beamed at the two before shuffling off stage.

"You can't make me do this Serena." Henrik hissed, "You're not my mother!"

"No I'm your colleague, closest friend and for tonight your date and you will do as I say so pick up a damn microphone and do Sir Elton proud." She hissed right back, surprisingly sharp for a woman so intoxicated. The man, frozen in shock, jumped when the music started up. Fearing for his life slightly, he grabbed a microphone and concentrated on the little box with the words to the song flashing up on it.

"Don't go breaking my heart…" He started slowly, resisting the urge to cringe as Serena followed on from him with a voice that made the windows shake.

 _Oh if Guy Self could see me now_ , he thought as he yanked the microphone wire closer to him.

However as the song wore on and the crowd sang along, and as much as he hated to admit it and vowed to never speak of this again; Henrik found himself actually enjoying the experience! But to all that he ranted to the next day, he "hated every second" and has a "good right mind to demote that woman".

That evening was the evening Hanssen realised he could have fun as well as a career. He also discovered that his voice wasn't actually all that bad, thank you very much…


End file.
